Pokemon Diamond Reactions
by CrazyCookieGirl
Summary: My Pokemon Diamond Reactions.
1. Starting My Adventure

**CHAPTER ONE: ADVENTURE STARTS**

 **OK? Welcome To the World of Pokemon? OK, Professor Rowan, I honestly think that the game already made us 10 years old literally living in the Pokemon World, so there is no welcome. We were welcomed 10 years ago. OK, continue.**

 **Am I a boy, or a girl? Aren't you staring at me right this instant? Do I look like a boy to you? Do I look like a girl to you? Maybe your old age has made you blind. I'm a girl, if you excuse me. Now don't give me any more nonsense questions.**

 **What's my name? What's my name? I know your name, so why not mine? You are ridiculous. My name is Joyce, profile of PokemonLover11759 in , But Joyce is just fine. OK... another question...**

 **Oh look. It's hard-head naive and careless big bossy Barry pops up in the screen. Since you are Barry, I shall name you Barry. I didn't know I could name somebody else's child. I must be special. OK, finally interview over... Skipping the Red Gyrados rumor on the TV...**

 **Oh Finally! I'm escaping out of the house! Ugh! Mom blocks the way. "Oh sweetie, Barry came rushing by-" I don't care about that stupid boy. I dont need you. I'm getting a Chimchar, and you'll die from it if you peep up one more word.**

 **And there's this boy that blocks me saying, "Barry is in his house waiting for you." Oh Arceus. Shut up, world. Chimchar awaits for me, and all of you are annoying rats! I'll go to Barry's, OK? I'm leaving!**

 **Barry is a waste of time. Very careless. Well, he's in again. And that boy might push me back again. Oh well, I better check on my 'boyfriend' out or else he'll die. Oh Arceus, thank you for leaving me with this job.**

 **10 million dollar fine if I'm late? Do you know how much time I've been waiting for you? I'm leaving for sure! If that boy leaves, I'll definitely use the Walk Through Walls cheat. Luckily that boy let me pass. Chimchar Time!**

 **OK... I am guiding Barry through the woods... Blah blah blah... Finally! Briefcase! Wild Starly! Choose Chimchar! Girl Chimchar used Scratch. Critical Hit. Starly used Growl. Chimchar used Scratch. Starly: Fainted.**

 **Barry you little... your Piplup was not better than my Chimchar. I'll show you one day... My evolved Infernape is gonna wreck your evolved Empoleon into a million penguin pieces. One day, Barry.**


	2. Routes and Gym Badge 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ADVENTURE STARTS**

 **OK? Welcome To the World of Pokemon? OK, Professor Rowan, I honestly think that the game already made us 10 years old literally living in the Pokemon World, so there is no welcome. We were welcomed 10 years ago. OK, continue.**

 **Am I a boy, or a girl? Aren't you staring at me right this instant? Do I look like a boy to you? Do I look like a girl to you? Maybe your old age has made you blind. I'm a girl, if you excuse me. Now don't give me any more nonsense questions.**

 **What's my name? What's my name? I know your name, so why not mine? You are ridiculous. My name is Joyce, profile of PokemonLover11759 in , But Joyce is just fine. OK... another question...**

 **Oh look. It's hard-head naive and careless big bossy Barry pops up in the screen. Since you are Barry, I shall name you Barry. I didn't know I could name somebody else's child. I must be special. OK, finally interview over... Skipping the Red Gyrados rumor on the TV...**

 **Oh Finally! I'm escaping out of the house! Ugh! Mom blocks the way. "Oh sweetie, Barry came rushing by-" I don't care about that stupid boy. I dont need you. I'm getting a Chimchar, and you'll die from it if you peep up one more word.**

 **And there's this boy that blocks me saying, "Barry is in his house waiting for you." Oh Arceus. Shut up, world. Chimchar awaits for me, and all of you are annoying rats! I'll go to Barry's, OK? I'm leaving!**

 **Barry is a waste of time. Very careless. Well, he's in again. And that boy might push me back again. Oh well, I better check on my 'boyfriend' out or else he'll die. Oh Arceus, thank you for leaving me with this job.**

 **10 million dollar fine if I'm late? Do you know how much time I've been waiting for you? I'm leaving for sure! If that boy leaves, I'll definitely use the Walk Through Walls cheat. Luckily that boy let me pass. Chimchar Time!**

 **OK... I am guiding Barry through the woods... Blah blah blah... Finally! Briefcase! Wild Starly! Choose Chimchar! Girl Chimchar used Scratch. Critical Hit. Starly used Growl. Chimchar used Scratch. Starly: Fainted.**

 **Barry you little... your Piplup was not better than my Chimchar. I'll show you one day... My evolved Infernape is gonna wreck your evolved Empoleon into a million penguin pieces. One day, Barry.**


End file.
